Die Bürde des Leben
by favour
Summary: S04E08 - Deans Gedanken zur Sams Aussage  Liliths Kopf auf einem Tablett ... blutig..."


Disclaimer: Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen... versprochen.

Spoiler: S04E08

Raiting: T

Summary: Was würde Dean sich wirklich wünschen?

* * *

**Die Bürde des Lebens**

* * *

„_Liliths Kopf auf einem Tablett ... blutig..."_

Ist es wirklich dass was du dir wünschst, Sammy. Vergessen all die Träume, die du

hattest? All die Wünsche, die dich vorwärts getrieben haben?

Rache. Wird dein Kopf nur noch von Rache gelenkt?

Sollte das nicht eigentlich meine Aufgabe sein? Ich bin derjenige, der von ihr in die Tiefen des Fegefeuers geschickt wurde. Nicht du, kleiner Bruder. Zum Glück nicht du. Müsste ich sie deshalb nicht hassen und es mein größter Wunsch sein ihren abgetrennten Kopf auf einem silbernen Tablett geliefert zu bekommen?

Er ist es nicht.

Natürlich will ich sie vernichten. Will sie genau wie allen anderen Dämonen in die Hölle schicken.

In die Hölle.

Schon der Gedanke... schon dieses gedachte Wort lässt mich erzittern.

Ich versuche wieder ich selbst zu werden. Versuche die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu schwämmen, aber es funktioniert nicht. Es wird nicht leichter, nicht mal erträglicher. Aber es stumpft ab. Wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment legt sich ein bleiernder Schleier über mein Gedächtnis. Lässt mir ein paar Sekunden Ruhe. Lässt mich atmen.

Du glaubst nicht wie froh ich bin, dass Dad uns alle Kampftechniken... alle Kombinationen und Verteidigungsstrategien eingebläut hat. Ich kann meinen Verstand betäuben. Brauch nur meine Instinkte um an deiner Seite zu Jagen. Um trotzdem als Beschützer für dich da zu sein. Um dir Rückendeckung zu geben.

Zu mehr bin ich nicht fähig. Nicht im Moment. Vielleicht nie wieder.

Ich weiß, ich war auch immer dein seelisches Schutzschild. Aber diese Aufgabe hab ich verloren. Seit du die Wahrheit weißt. Seit du aus meinem Mund gehört hast, was mich Nacht für Nacht quält.

Ich habe es schon vorher in deinen Augen gesehen. Wie hilflos du dich fühlst, wenn ich nach dem Erwachen zur Flasche greif. Wenn ich mich wegdrehe damit mein gehetzter Blick dich nicht trifft.

Das Einzige was ich noch tun kann, ist dir nicht meine Erinnerungen zur Last zu legen. Sie tief in mir zu vergraben. Sie runterschlucken wenn sie in unbeobachteten Momente an die Oberfläche dringen. Sie nicht auch dich zerstören zu lassen.

Wahrscheinlich mache ich dadurch vieles kaputt. Zerstöre die Hoffnung, dass unser brüderliches Band wieder enger geschnürt werden kann. Du fühlst dich als würde ich dich wegstoßen. Als würde mein Dickkopf siegen und dich aus meinem Leben ausschließen.

Aber so ist es nicht, Sammy. Es gibt kein Leben aus dem ich dich ausschließen könnte. Ich atme wieder, habe wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, kann auf meinen eigenen Beinen stehen. Aber das alles bedeutet nicht, dass ich lebe.

Ich bin anwesend. Mehr körperlich als geistig. Genug um den Schmerz zu spüren. Zu wenig um aktiv teilzunehmen.

Ich versuche einen Weg zurück zu finden. Doch jeder Bissen den ich esse, verwandelt sich in eine zehe Masse. Jedes Gesicht einer Barbekanntschaft verwandelt sich in eine angsteinflößende Maske. Und selbst die sonst so beruhigenden Klänge aus der Anlage erinnert mich nur noch an den Trip in die Hölle.

Du glaubst bestimmt ich würde die Zeit zurückdrehen wollen. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich hätte immernoch meine Aufgabe und würde die gleiche Entscheidung treffen.

Ich will einfach nur vergessen.

Will dass die Schreie aufhören. Mein Auge mir wieder die Wirklichkeit zeigt.

Aber ich bin realistisch. Ich weiß, dass Träume nicht wahr werden. Nicht für uns. Für mich gibt es nur ein Sandwich mit üblem Nachgeschmack. Eine perfekte Spiegelung unseres Leben, denn selbst die kleinsten Freuden sind uns nicht gegönnt.

Es tut mir leid, Sammy. Dass auch du deine Träume entgültig begraben hast. Dass auch du deinen Optimismus an die Realität verloren hast.

Aber ich verspreche dir, dass du mich nicht nochmal verlierst. Dass ich bei dir bleibe, auch wenn es vielleicht irgendwann nur noch eine Hülle meiner Selbst ist.


End file.
